The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuable intake valve for a high-pressure pump of a fuel injection system, in particular of a common-rail injection system. The invention also relates to a high-pressure pump for a fuel injection system, in particular for a common-rail injection system, having such an intake valve.
An electromagnetically controllable intake valve for a high-pressure pump of a fuel injection system is known from the laid-open specification DE 10 2013 220 593 A1, which valve comprises a plate-like valve body, inserted into a housing part of the high-pressure pump, with an axial bore in which a valve closure element is accommodated so as to be movable in a reciprocating manner. In the closing direction, the valve closure element is loaded by the spring force of a spring which is in the form of a helical compression spring and which is supported both on the valve body and indirectly via a spring plate on the valve closure element. In order to move the valve closure element into an open position counter to the spring force of the spring, a magnet assembly having a magnet coil is also provided. The magnet coil interacts with a reciprocating armature which is loaded in the direction of the valve closure element by the spring force of a further spring whose spring force is larger than that of the first spring, with the result that, when the magnet coil is electrically deenergized, the armature is coupled to the valve closure element via an armature pin and keeps said element in an open position. For the purpose of closure, the magnet coil is electrically energized, with the result that the armature moves in the direction of the magnet coil, that is to say away from the valve closure element. The load relief of the valve closure element, which is brought about in the process, leads to the spring force of the spring which loads the valve closure element in the closing direction transferring the valve closure element into the closed position. In order to open the intake valve again, the energization of the magnet coil is stopped. The spring force of the spring which loads the armature subsequently returns the armature back into its starting position, wherein the armature pin of the armature abuts against the valve closure element and carries this along until the spring plate connected to the valve closure element bears against the valve body and limits the opening stroke of the valve closure element. During the opening, the flow of force thus runs via the armature or the armature pin, the nozzle needle and the spring plate into the valve body. In this case, a radial joining position between the spring plate and the valve closure element is subjected to high loads which can lead to the spring plate and the valve closure element moving relative to one another. This is to be avoided.